UNTITLED GLEE FIC
by Dinky chix
Summary: THIS IS MY GLEE ONE SHOT THAT MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED SO I FINISHED IT, IT ONLY MENTIONS MPREG WHICH IS RARE FOR ME ITS KURT AND PUCK AND AN ANTI RACHEL WHICH I DIDNT MEAN TO HAPPEN BUT ENJOY PEOPLE


AUTHORS NOTE -

HELLO PEOPLE I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY GETTING A NEW JOB MAYBE MOVING BUT THEN LOSING SAID JOB AND NOT MOVING BUT NOW AS I GO NOW WHERE EVERYDAY I HAVE HAD THE TIME TO FINISH THIS ONE AND START A NEW ONE THAT IS ALL DINKY X

The second day of Noah Puckerman's senior year he walked thru the doors liked he owned the place but before he got further than his locker he saw the person that he wanted to marry.

The brown hair the long legs and the toned and the tightest arse he had ever seen would plague his dreams for weeks if not years he knew

"Yo bro what's up" Finn his best friend asked when he realized that Puck wasn't listening to him anymore

"what" puck said not tearing his eyes away from the person he wanted he just hoped that the person wanted him back and male, very few people knew he was gay despite the rumours that he had started himself to keep his secret.

"You're not listening" Finn said as he tried to look and see who Puck was looking at but all he could see was his little brother

"Who you looking at anyway" Finn asked as he started to walk towards Kurt

"The person I am going to marry" Puck said he as followed Finn not realizing that they were walking straight towards the guy he had been staring at for the last ten minutes he realised that he recognised Kurt from the year before, before the smaller teen transferred

"Hey Finn" Kurt said when they reached the shorter boy they may have been brothers for only a short time but they were close, closer than most biological brothers, their parents had met online, Burt was lonely after 16 years on his own after Elizabeth's death and so was Carole after Finn father's death. Kurt went to Dalton academy the year before because of the hockey team, when Burt and Carole got together he transferred back to McKinley hoping that having an older brother would protect him.

"Hey Kurt made any new friends" Finn asked his younger brother

"Some and I've chosen my electives for my senior year" Kurt said as he got his books from his locker

"That's good what have you chosen" Finn asked as he watched Puck from the corner of his eye Finn may have been a bit slow but he saw the way his best friend was looking at his brother

"performing arts drawing foreign language and I'm going to try out for glee and gymnastics and I've got advanced science as well" Kurt said smiling he liked being busy it kept his mind active he was just glad he had inherited his mom's smarts and not his dads or he wouldn't of been able to cope with his classes

Puck had to keep back a moan at the thought of the vision of beauty in front of him in a gymnastics uniform he knew he would be going to every gymnastics meet from then on just to see how flexible Kurt was, until he was ready to tell him how much he liked him he could remember seeing Kurt around the school but being in the closet meant he could never do anything about it but it was his final year and he didn't care anymore

"I'll meet you at your locker unless the gym try outs are today" Finn said as the bell rang

"No glee is today at lunch, gymnastics is tomorrow" Kurt said getting his books and bag trying to remember where his first class was

"Ok well good luck today" Finn said dragging Puck away to their first class Puck knew he would be spending more time around the Hudson- Hummel's than he did now

"You were quiet, oh yeah hurt him I hurt you best friend or not he's my brother" Finn said as they walked to their class

All Puck could do was nod he knew when Finn was being serious.

At the end of the day Finn and Puck were waiting at Kurt's locker waiting for the small senior

When Kurt arrived he was in tears

"Kurt what's wrong" Finn said as he pulled his younger brother in to a hug nothing had changed Kurt was still being bullied, sometimes he hadn't come back but he knew his dad and Carole couldn't afford Dalton anymore so he had to come back

As Puck listened to the story of how Kurt had been bullied for the way he was dressed and pushed around on his first day of school he had to clench his fists so he wouldn't go back in the school and hurt the bullies for hurting his princess

He didn't know where the nickname princess came from but with Kurt it seemed to suit him

"Kurt who was it" Finn asked already knowing but needing his brother to confirm it

"The hockey team" Kurt whispered unsure of what his brother and his friend would do being on the football team knowing that jocks usually stuck together

"I'll kill them" Puck said as he started towards the locker room where he knew the hockey team hung out after school but Kurt's voice stopped him

"No" Kurt said not wanting anyone to get hurt especially Puck for some reason Kurt couldn't think of that at that second

"Fine but you and friend are hanging with us from now on" Puck said hoping to keep Kurt safe

"I agree" Finn said seeing that Puck would be good for Kurt and would keep the smaller boy safe and out of harm's way

Soon they were on their way to the Hudson- Hummel's house Puck was sat in the back listening to the brothers tease and bicker all the way

Carole was used to Noah Puckerman coming round to dinner when it was just her and Finn and she knew it wouldn't change now she was married and in a new house

"Hello Noah" Carole said as the three boys walked in

"Hello Mrs. H" Puck said as he followed Finn and Kurt into the kitchen

"You staying for dinner Noah" she asked

"Yes please" Noah said he always polite around Finn's mom she was a women who demanded respect

"Ok call your mom and tell her" Carole said as she watched Puck follow Kurt around the kitchen and into the living room with his eyes

While he was on the phone she started to get dinner ready after Puck was finished on the phone she stopped him going in the living room where the boys were doing their homework with five simply words

"You better not hurt him" Carole said

"I won't…I intend to marry him…I want kids with him…I have never felt this way before" Puck said

Carole believed him she had known Puck nearly all his life and she had never known him to lie

"Ok you can go can you tell the boys dinner will be an hour" Carole said dismissing him

Puck found Finn and Kurt in the living room doing home work on the coffee so he grabbed his bag and pulled his out

He realised that he would need to pull his grades up if he ever wanted a chance with Kurt his grades were good as it was but it was always good to keep them up

Soon Burt was home and everyone was sat at the table eating dinner

"So Kurt how was school" Burt asked he had been worried all day, he hated pulling Kurt of the only place that he felt safe other than home, but they couldn't afford Dalton and their new home they sat down as a family and decided that now that Karofsky wasn't at school anymore Kurt would be safe and Finn would look for him as well

"It was good made some friends and chose my electives" Kurt said not telling his over protective father of the bullies

He figured he wouldn't have to now he and Mercedes would be hanging around with Finn and Puck that was if they kept their promises

"That's good" Burt said glad that his shy son had made some friends while Kurt was Dalton Burt was constantly being told that Kurt needed to make friends, he didn't even join the academy's glee club the warblers which worried Burt his son loved to sing and was always singing but nearly getting killed Kurt had went in his shell and became a shadow of his former self and that hurt Burt more than anything

After dinner the boys washed up and then headed into the living room to play on the games console until it was time for Puck to leave

"I'll see you tomorrow" Puck said to Finn and Kurt wishing he could kiss Kurt good bye but until they were dating he had to hold the urge in

Puck was waiting in the car park for Finn and Kurt, Mercedes stood a few feet away from the jock unsure if what Kurt had told her last night was really going to happen

Kurt had rung her as soon as the older boy had left their house last night she had seen Kurt being pushed around and she didn't like it but if hanging with the older boys helped then she was all for it.

"Mercy" Kurt shouted at his new friend to gain her attention, she walked towards him and his step brother and their friend

"Hey Kurt" she said as she saw the smile that her new friend was wearing she could see that the thought of being with the older boys was making him happy

"Hey fag" the hockey team shouted as they made their way over to Kurt for their morning tradition of dumpster diving the geeks and misfits of the school

But before they could get to him Finn and Puck moved in front of Kurt to protect him

"No leave them alone" Puck growled at the hockey team

"Why" Azimio said who had been kept back at the end of the last year for not being smart enough to graduate and was the hockey player who knew Kurt before he transferred most of the hockey team were on the football team so they knew of Puck's temper

"Because I said so" Puck said taking a step closer to Azimio standing to his full height to scare the shorter boy

"why should we listen to you" Azimio said he could see that Puck had claimed the smaller boy for himself "Because we said so" Finn said also drawing to his full height it was a good thing some times to be classed as a frankenteen

"Fine but you won't be around all the time" azimio said smirking as he and the hockey team walked away

"That's where you're wrong Kurt is my brother so one of us will always be around" Finn said as he watched the hockey team walk away and in to school.

A month later Kurt hadn't told his brother or Puck that the hockey team were still picking on him so when he was late meeting them they went to look for him, they found him pulling himself from the cafeteria dumpster

"Kurt what happened" Finn asked as he helped his brother pulling bits of rubbish from Kurt's clothes and hair

"the hockey team" Kurt whispered he had spent enough time with Puck over the last month to know what the older boys temper was like and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him if he went after the hockey team

"Please Noah don't do anything" Kurt said when he saw that Puck was heading in to the school to find the hockey team

"But princess they can't get away with this" Puck said slipping with his nickname that he had been calling Kurt in his head for a month

"Princess" Kurt said shocked at both being called it and actually liking it when Puck called him that

"Sorry" Puck said running off ignoring Kurt and Finn as they shouted after him

He hadn't wanted to tell Kurt so soon but he knew he would have to now but for now he ran all the way home he knew he would be going over dinner like he always did and he would tell his princess everything

When he got to the Hudson- Hummel house half an hour after he would normally turn up Burt answered the door and seemed to growl at Puck

"They're not here they are at the store with Carole but we need to talk Puckerman" Burt said as he led the jock into the living room

He had heard Finn and Kurt talking when he had got in from work so he sent his son's out with Carole so he could talk to the jock when he got to the house about the nickname he had given to youngest son

"Why princess" Burt said getting to the point he knew Kurt was a little feminine at times but he didn't need a nickname like that

"Because I'm falling in love with him" Puck said shyly he liked Burt when he was being his friend's father but now he was being the father of the boy he was falling in love with and that thought terrified him

"Falling in love" Burt repeated he had been angry when he first heard the nickname but now he knew it was done meanly but a sign of affection he was calming down

"Yes sir" Puck said knowing he would have to tell his true feelings to win over Kurt's stoic father before he even attempted to talk to Kurt he knew Kurt listened to Burt about everything and if he didn't win Burt over he would have no chance with Kurt at all

"He's so smart and beautiful and I'm not worthy of him but I will do anything for him, I want to marry him one day and I want a family with him, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I know I have a reputation in this town but it's mostly untrue, rumours that I started to cover the fact that I'm gay and falling in love with your son. The many women that I have had is untrue its mostly been one night stands in a town 3 hours away where no one knows me, but I look at Kurt and see a out and proud person who would settle for anything less so I know that I would have to be out and proud as well and I would be willing to do that for Kurt and no one else"

Burt listened to Puck thinking that he could stop worrying about his baby boy with Puck around he could see that Puck would never make Kurt change or make him be anything other than himself

"ok Puckerman you have my blessing but you will need to woo him and when you feel the time is right to ask for his hand in marriage come to me and I shall give you the ring I asked Kurt's mom with" Burt said smiling at the shocked look on Puck's face

Puck couldn't believe it he had permission to woo Kurt, his princess and he couldn't be happier he wanted to do a dorky happy dance but he stopped himself

"Thank you Mr Hummel you won't regret this I promise" Puck said shaking Burt's hand

"I better not Puckerman now go away and don't be late for dinner" Burt said dismissing Puck knowing that his family would be back soon

"Yes sir, thank you again" Puck said as he ran out of the house to his truck so he could go home and shower and get ready for his first night of wooing Kurt his future husband and his future in-laws

When he came back Carole Finn and Kurt were back

"Noah" Kurt said as he answered the door he tried to hold in a gasp when he saw what Puck was wearing

Noah Puckerman had pulled out all the stops in what he was wearing, he was in tight trousers that showed off his legs and arse and a smart shirt and even a vest that was tailor made to his body, he knew the best way to Kurt's heart was to show that he had some dress sense especially when he saw the look that the young fashionista and the almost silent intake of breath he had succeeded

"Noah you look smart tonight" Kurt said letting the older boy in the house

"Thank you princess" Puck said letting Kurt know it wasn't a slip of the tongue at school

When Kurt heard it the second time it caused butterflies to make a home in his stomach and a blush to appear on his face

Finn and Carole were pleased that Puck had taken time to get ready to show that he was serious about Kurt, Burt nodded his head to let Puck know he was watching him

During dinner Kurt kept looking towards Puck to try and see if the older jock was playing a game with him. Kurt had started to have feelings for the older boy they had crept up on him the first time Puck saved him from the hockey team.

He didn't realise that the jock had such a nice body but the form fitting vest shirt and trousers were making this fact known. He realised that not only did Puck have a great personality he had a great body as well Kurt knew that these thoughts would plague his thoughts in bed in his dreams for weeks

3 days later at school Puck stood waiting with Mercedes for the Hudson-Hummel brothers with a small gift bag in his hand, with a small bear dressed in a replica of the clothes that he had worn to dinner, he also had his speech all rehearsed ready to ask the countertenor if he could woo him.

"Morning Noah" Kurt said after hugging Mercedes in greeting

"Morning princess" Puck said having taken to calling Kurt princess every time he saw him

"This is for you" Puck said handing the gift bag to Kurt

"Thank you Noah" Kurt said opening the bag and pulling the small bear out

"Noah" Kurt asked shocked at the gift

"This bear is the gift in a long line of gifts that I shall give you in my attempt to woo you" Puck said shocking the people around him

"You want to woo me" Kurt said smiling and smelling the bear Puck had given him Puck had sprayed the little bear in his cologne after Kurt had told him he had liked it

"Kurt I'm falling in love with you" Puck said wearing his heart on his sleeve like he had with Burt earlier in the week

"Ok" Kurt whispered he was shocked that Puck was being so honest with him

"Ok" Puck said confused and waiting for an answer

"Yes you may woo me" Kurt said liking the smile that Puck gave him when he said yes

The bell rang for first lesson rang so Kurt kissed Puck's cheek in thanks for the present liking the smile it caused Puck to have before he dragged everyone to their lockers to get their books for the morning

All morning Kurt had a smile on his face at the thought of one of the most handsome and popular boys in their school wanting to woo and date him

At lunch time the two jocks Finn and Puck sat at the table that the glee kids sat at, both football players not caring what people thought they were part of the group now and they belonged there

As they sat there talking with the group three of the school's cheerleaders walked over to the table wanting to know what was going on

"Puckerman Hudson what are you sitting at the loser table for" Santana Lopez said ignoring the entire table expect the football players, but before the glee club could defend themselves Puck stood at his full height speaking clearly and calmly

"I will have you know that everyone at the table is talented and loves to sing and if it makes us losers as well we don't care do we Finn" Puck said looking at his oldest friend

As he sat down Kurt gasped at the implication of Puck's words sunk in

"You joined glee" Kurt asked he couldn't believe that Puck would join the most hated club of the school and risks his reputation

"We had a free this morning and so did Mr Schuster so we auditioned and got in" Puck said as he and Finn blushed Kurt smiled and kissed Puck on the cheek making himself blush

When the bell rang Puck stood putting his hand out for Kurt to take who did, they walked the halls ignoring the stares that were casted their way

When they got to Kurt's class Puck brushed a kiss to Kurt's lips sending him on his way causing the younger boy to blush and smile

After school they all had glee practise, Puck was secretly looking forward to it he enjoyed singing and was good at it and he got to spend time with Kurt and his new friends

When they got to the choir room after walking around school talking and just holding hands without the stares they heard Rachel Berry bad mouth Puck but not Finn who she had a crush on

"I don't like it he's after something" she said not realising that the jock was stood outside the door with the group's countertenor

"Rachel he auditioned just like everybody else" Mr Schuster the Spanish teacher and choir master said trying to calm the diva down

"He's still after something" she said sitting down as Kurt and Puck entered the room but instead of sitting next to Kurt like he wanted to he walked over to brad the piano man

"Can I sing my audition piece Mr Schuster; maybe people will believe me then" Puck asked getting ready

"Of course Puck" Mr Schuster said as he sat down

Soon the opening chords of musical soulmate by Mark Salling started to play causing Kurt to smile knowing that Puck was singing about him, he looked around at the other members of the glee club smiling at the dropping of jaws at the deep smooth and sexy voice that Puck sang with.

_I remember when I realized_

_The depth of your beauty for the first time_

_A million ears had heard you_

_But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips_

_Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed_

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note_

_And I will be a third below_

_The troubles that we knew before_

_Disappear and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

_Darling listen_

_The audience is calling you_

_(They're calling you)_

_There's no way in hell that_

_They will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

_It makes no difference where you come from_

_I don't care if you need my love_

_You know I'll be there_

_I swear I want to sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate _

At the end of the song everyone stood and clapped and cheered including Rachel who could admit that she was wrong about the jock

"Thank you Puck" Mr Schuster said as he walked to the front of the class to get back to his planned lesson for the day

Puck sat next to Kurt who kissed him and took his hand they held hands all the way through the lesson squeezing and smiling at each other

After school the Hudson-Hummel boys with Puck went back to their house to do homework. Soon Finn left the boys on their own so he could go to his part time job at the family garage

"Do you have a part time job princess" Puck asked wanting to get to know Kurt better.

"Yes I work at the garage every other day with Finn" Kurt said looking at Puck smiling

For some reason the thought of Kurt working on cars and covered in grease made Puck hard and biting back a moan at the thought

"How long have you worked there" Puck said trying to change the subject

"Since I was ten" Kurt said smiling at the memories of working there to get closer to his dad after the mom died and it worked the Hummel men were closer than father and son they were best friends and Kurt could tell his father anything

Puck was glad he had asked Burt first now

"Do you have a job Noah" Kurt asked he liked getting to know Puck it made his feelings grow with the more he knew about the older jock

"I have two a weekend one and a summer job" Puck said not wanting to tell Kurt that he went away for six weeks every summer but he wanted to be honest with the younger boy

"You have two" Kurt asked shocked hoping he would be able to see Puck but if the older boy had two jobs that seemed very unlikely

"Yes I clean pools at the weekend and I work at a summer camp during the summer" Puck said wishing he didn't now but if wanted to be a Child social worker he had work with children during the summer and he hoped that Kurt accepted this

Before Kurt could get upset about being left for six weeks Puck explained what he wanted to do and why

"I didn't have the best of childhoods my dad walked out on us when I was five and Sarah my sister was one. Since then I've become the mom and dad of the family. Mom doesn't work and she doesn't care about us, I've raised Sarah all her life when she was smaller she thought I was her dad. Mom remains sober long enough for the weekly social services that a teacher of Sarah's when she turned up to school covered in bruises hungry and unwashed, I was away at a football game so mom ignored her. I told coach Bieste about Sarah so every away game I'm told a week before the rest of the team so I can Sarah sorted at a sleepover. I want this to stop I don't want this to happen to other families so to be a social worker I need to work with children every summer ." Puck said as tears fell from his eyes over the heartache and hardship he had endured since he was five. He hadn't told anyone any of what he told Kurt not even Finn.

Kurt leaned over and hugged the older jock letting Puck cry and get his emotions in order they sat in silence as Puck tried to get over the raw emotions that the story always gives him.

Soon they were back to their cheerful selves again, Kurt understood Puck's need to work over the summer and he remembered they could still talk over the phone and things like that and it was only six weeks

They soon put a movie on to help them back in a cheerful mood, Puck started to kiss Kurt on the neck trying to distract him from the movie and it worked because the kisses on the neck soon lead to making out which lead to them lying on the sofa with Puck on top grinding against Kurt making them both moan and pant

"Noah we need to stop…dad and Finn will be home soon" Kurt said trying to stop another moan that threatened to leave his throat as Puck kissed and nibbled along his neck and shoulder making little moans at the taste of Kurt's skin under his lips

He only jumped away when he heard a car door slamming next door thinking it was Finn or Burt home from work

"Right sorry about that" Puck said clearing his throat trying to hide the erection that kissing his princess caused him

Kurt smiled at the knowledge that he had caused an erection on another boy

When Burt and Finn got back from work both boys were put together and doing their homework again on the coffee table in the living room smiling shyly at each other

Since Carole was on nights that week she was already at work so it was down to the man and boys to fend for themselves soon all they were all the kitchen helping Kurt make dinner well Puck was helping more than Finn and Burt!

After dinner they went in to the living room to watch a DVD until it was time for Puck to leave to pick his sister up

"You can bring Sarah here with you" Kurt said as he walked Puck to the door making the older jock smile he didn't like leaving his sister with a sitter all the time and his mom had disappeared again, what Puck hadn't told Kurt was his mom liked to visit Atlantic city or Vegas to gamble and drink that was the one thing he was really ashamed of

"I will tomorrow for dinner I promise" Puck said realising that the next day was Kurt's day at the garage

"I'll see you at school" Kurt said leaning up to kiss his gorgeous suitor Kurt thought about it and he was thinking Puck was more a boyfriend than a suitor and he liked that thought more than anything

After Puck had left and Kurt had gone in to the living room again he got an inquisitive look from Burt asking who Sarah was

"His sister who he has looked after all her life" Kurt said not wanting to tell Puck's story in front of Finn. Puck had told him he could tell Burt as he knew they had no secrets

Before Kurt went to bed that night he told Burt the tale of Puck making the older man respect the teen even more

The next day while Puck and the glee kids waited for the last two members of the group to turn up the hockey team walked over to them with the three cheerleaders that had confronted them the day before

"Well what do we have here only one of you to protect the whole band of geeks" Azimio said sneering at Puck

"I don't need anyone else" Puck said hoping that Finn would turn up soon he could protect one or two of the glee club but not all them

Suddenly Mike Chang from the football team walked over to Puck and the glee club and stood beside him

"Mike" Puck asked the quiet Asian

"I love to dance but I can't sing so I went to Mr Schuster and explained and now I'm a member" Mike said as he looked at Tina shyly

He had seen the gothic girl around the school and he liked what he saw so he was hoping to get to know her better through the club

Puck was glad he now had back up and soon after Mike stood at his side Finn and Kurt turned up

"Look I know you think us sad but I have heard you three ladies sing and you can all carry a tune so come to practise after school and all will be forgiven" Kurt said as he looked at the cheerleaders

Puck smiled at his…boyfriend could Kurt be classed as that now after spending nearly all afternoon making out he hoped he could he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise that the hockey team and cheerleaders had left

"Come on let's get to class" Finn said watching all his friends walk towards the school

During the lunch time practise the cheerleaders turned up and sang making the team

After school Kurt had gymnastics and work so Puck went to get his sister from school and get them both ready for dinner at the Hudson Hummel house

"So Noah where are you taking my little girl tonight" his mother sneered as Puck let him and his sister in the house

"Why do you care, you never have done" Puck said as made his sister go up stairs to her room telling her to pack a bag as they wouldn't be coming back that night if he had the choice

Sarah ran up the stairs making sure not to see her mother, well the women who gave birth to her Sarah hadn't known the love of the women in the living room making the only family she had known feel horrible

So she packed her bag running back downstairs just in time to see her mother slap Puck around the face

"How dare you" she screamed at her mother

"I have every right he's a Lima loser and will always be a Lima loser" their mother said as she went to slap her son again but Puck was quicker than their drunken mother and blocked her slap

Puck wanted to slap back but he couldn't not in front of his little sister so he just grabbed Sarah and left the house making a choice not to go back to that house

He would find an apartment for him and Sarah.

He drove around for a while just thinking and trying to keep the tears at bay when he realised that he had driven to Kurt's

"Who lives here" Sarah asked not knowing where she was, she was scared Puck was never quiet with her they told each other everything she was the first one he told that he liked Kurt and she didn't care she loved her brother and if Kurt was anything like Puck told her about Kurt would be more like a sister than another brother she giggled to herself at that thought

"do you remember me telling you about my other princess" Puck said as he got ready to get of the car he saw Kurt's car in the driveway he just hoped that his princess was in and not still at work he needed a hug badly

"Yes" Sarah said as she followed Puck's lead of getting out of the car

"Well he lives here" he said as he knocked on the door hoping that Kurt would answer but he also hoped that his cheek wasn't too red from the slap that his mother had given him

"Noah" Kurt said as he answered the door he tried to keep the shock off his face at the red mark on Puck's face

"What happened" Kurt asked letting them in to the house

"Can we sort Sarah out first then I will tell you" Puck said hoping that Kurt would be ok with what had happened

"Sure we can Noah" Kurt said getting a DVD for the young girl leading her brother in to the kitchen so they could talk

Puck realised that they were on their own

"Where is everyone" Puck said not wanting to talk just yet he had to sort his feelings out for what happened before he could tell his princess

"Well dad and Carole are on a date and Finn is at Rachel's for a glee thing, but I just know she's going to make a pass at him" Kurt said getting them both drinks leading Puck to the kitchen table sitting down and waiting for Puck to talk

"Mom slapped me" Puck said as unemotional as he could get he didn't want the tears that were ready to fall, fall

"Why" Kurt asked shocked that a mother no matter how bad a mother she was would slap her own child.

"Because Sarah and I stood up to her" Puck said a little prideful at how Sarah had stood up to their mother

"Oh Noah" Kurt said standing walking around the table and hugging the older boy sitting in his lap and just hugging him

They sat like that for a while until Finn came home with a blush on his face

"Dude" Finn said in greeting when he saw Puck in the kitchen

When Sarah heard Finn she ran out of the living room hugging his legs wanting a hug from her brother's best friend

"Finn" Sarah said happily

"Dudette" Finn said happily picking the younger girl up and carrying her to the kitchen copying the way that Puck and Kurt were sat

He knew something had happened the way that Puck's eyes were red from crying but he knew not to ask questions in front of Sarah

Soon all four were laughing and joking trying to forget for the time being until Burt and Carole came home and they had to deal with what was going on again

When their parents did come home later that night they found the three boys watching a movie and Sarah asleep across all three boys using them as a bed on the couch

"Shouldn't you be getting the little lady home" Burt said indicating Sarah who still slept

"Dad could Noah and I talk to you and Carole please" Kurt said standing up pulling Puck along to the kitchen leaving Sarah asleep on Finn

"What's going on" Burt asked worriedly when he saw both Kurt and Puck with red rimmed eyes

"Well I have a feeling I won't be allowed home and to be honest I don't want Sarah there either" Puck said trying to keep the tears at bay at the thought of his sister going back to that house.

"What do you mean Noah" Carole asked she knew that the Puckerman children didn't have the best home life since their dad left but what Puck was about to tell them shocked her

For the first time in his life he told his story to his best friend's mom including what had happened that night Carole Burt and Kurt just listened offering silent support

"We will make the spare room up for you and Sarah" Burt said indicating with his tone of voice that Puck was to stay in the spare room with Sarah or Burt would tell Kurt not to see him and Puck knew he would

So the Hummel-Hudson family made up the spare room so the Puckerman kids could sleep in there

During the night the whole house was woken by Sarah screaming at the top of her lungs

"Sarah what's wrong" Puck asked as he sat up in bed next to his sister in the shared bed of the spare room of the Hudson-Hummel home

"she hurt you Nono" Sarah whispered as she told him of the nightmare that seemed so real she sober as she clung to her big brother the dream seemed so real and she didn't want their mother to hurt her brother Puck had been the only family she had ever known, their mother was the best mother, she always thought that some people shouldn't be allowed to reproduce and their mother was one of them

Soon everyone was asleep again. When they woke the next day everyone was glad that it was Saturday

When Sarah woke she was hugged up to Puck so she snuck downstairs to watch cartoons soon she was joined by Kurt who brought his duvet with him

"Hey Sarah" Kurt mumbled not quite awake he snuggled under the duvet holding it open for his boyfriends sister as they watched the Powerpuff girls on TV

When Puck came down he smiled at the site of his two favourite people bonding over cartoons

"Morning princesses" Puck said first kissing Sarah on the forehead causing the younger girl to giggle then he kissed Kurt on the lips causing Kurt to giggle

Soon Puck had joined them on the sofa under the duvet with Kurt in his lap and Sarah curled up at his side and that was how first Burt then Carole and then Finn found them

As it was a Saturday they spent the day playing games watching TV and doing homework , as they were sitting down to lunch there was a knock on the door and as Finn was the last to get to the table he answered it to reveal two police officers

"Is there a Noah and Sarah Puckerman here please" the male officer asked

"Um...I'll just go get them" Finn said going to get his step dad and the rest of the family

"Um Burt there are two police officers at the door looking for Puck and sarrbear" Finn said worriedly even using the childhood nickname of Sarah's that she hated and had asked the boys to stop using it years ago

"What" Puck said as he went to the door

"Noah Puckerman we are here to ask you questions brought against you over the kidnapping of Sarah Puckerman" one of the officers said shocking the entire house of people that stood behind Puck

"I didn't kidnap her we ran away" Puck said grabbing Kurt and his sister, he knew his mom was behind this

"Can we come in and talk" the officer says

Burt led the officers, Noah Sarah and Kurt in to the living room while Carole and Finn stood in the doorway

"So Noah can you tell us why you're being accused of kidnapping your sister" the male officer said

"Because my mom and I got in to an argument over me having a boyfriend and me bringing Sarah here to meet him and us having dinner with his family" Puck said holding Kurt's hand and trying to keep from crying

His mother had done this before his criminal record was because of his mother.

"And she hit him" Sarah said trying to help

"ok Noah perhaps we better start from the beginning" the female officer said she knew the Puckerman's and knew what kind of mother Mrs. Puckerman was so she knew that whatever the Puckerman children told them would be the truth.

Soon the Hudson-Hummel family and the Puckerman children told the police officers were all talking about the Puckerman history Puck talking in full for the first time  
>as the officer's left they heard a car door slamming thinking nothing of it Puck's and Sarah's mom turned up <p>

"Here you are fag now give me your daughter" she shouted drunkenly as she started to drunken stumble towards them

Everyone turned around at the shouts and watched her walk towards them now the police had something else to charge her with other than neglect but drunk driving as well

Soon Sarah was crying at her mom being arrested and taken her leaving her and her brother on their own. Everyone walked in to the house Puck ended calling his aunt in the next town over to come and get Sarah, but him being a month till his 18th he could move out and get a place of his own but until he would stay in Hudson-Hummel's, and then after a month he would move out him and Kurt were no one where near ready to move in together, although they did spend most of their free time together.

Soon a few months had passed since Noah and Kurt had started dating and all the trouble with Noah's mom. Sarah had gone to live with their aunt and their mom had gone to count appointed rehab and a half way house for abusing them and wasn't allowed to see her children until she was either clean or sorry but the way she was acting that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

It was a nice sunny day when Burt was sat in the kitchen waiting for Kurt to get in from school. He heard the car door slam and his son singing as he walked up the garden path, he loved how happy his son had been since going out with the jock and how many friends he had now for the first time in his life Kurt was popular. Burt was brought out of his musings when the door shut and his son shouted hello

"Kitchen Kurt" Burt said not looking forward to this conversation but knowing he had to have it

"Hey dad where's Carole and Finn" Kurt asked looking around for his step mother and brother Kurt having gymnastics practise he could ask Carole and Finn to leave them alone for a little while and he would meet up with them later.

"They are at Carole's mom place" Burt said as he watched Kurt getting them both drinks

"Oh how come you didn't go" Kurt said as he sat do opposite his dad and for the first time noticing the serious expression on his dad's face

"Cos I told them we had to talk" Burt said

"Oh" Kurt said confused

"Yeah but first I need to know how serous you and Noah are" Burt said he hated that he could potentially ruin his son's relationship with one sentence

"Dad...we're pretty serious why" Kurt said not knowing what was going on

"Well when you were five we found out something about you... You can have children of your own Kurt as in you can carry them and give birth to them" Burt said as he watched his sons expression he wasn't expecting the smile on his face to fade and a hurt look to replace it

"Why didn't you tell me" Kurt said as his voice cracked with unshed tears

"Because I didn't know how to and I didn't think I would need so to soon... I mean..." Burt said not realising what he had said before it was too late

"You didn't think you would need to" Kurt whispered hurt that his father didn't think he would ever get anyone

"No Kurt that's not what I meant I meant that I didn't realise you and Noah would be as serious, he was hoping when he came and asked permission to woo you" Burt said hoping that Kurt didn't get mad at Noah or him, Kurt had a fierce temper he got that from his mom

"ok what" Kurt said he was going in to information over load and he didn't know if could handle it first he was being told he could get pregnant when he and Noah eventually made love and now he was being told that Noah had asked permission from his dad to woo him which when he thought about was kind of sweet and made him love his boyfriend even more

"Well after the first time he called princess I wanted to know if it was a prank or something so we sat down and he told me that he was falling in love with you and one day he wanted to marry you and have children with you... He doesn't know that you would be able to carry them he just meant in general I think... So I gave permission and told him that when he was ready to ask you to marry him I would give him your mom's ring to ask with" Burt told his son he had hated keeping all that from Kurt but he had promised Noah but he knew nearly 9 months in to their relationship Noah would forgive him.

Kurt and Burt sat in the kitchen in silence thinking about what had been said when the ringing of Kurt's phone made them jump

"Hello...Hey Noah...just talking to dad...ok see you soon...love you too." Kurt smiled as he hung up he loved being with the older jock, who treated him like a princess always buying him little presents sending him little notes and always kissing and hugging him at school no matter what people said Noah wasn't ashamed of their relationship and he proved that everyday

"How do I tell him daddy" Kurt asked he only called Burt daddy when he was really scared just like at that moment, scared that he would lose the most important person next to his dad and his new family

"Kurt that boy loves you and wants to marry you I think you being able to carry his children will make him fall in love with you even more" Burt said pleased that what he said was true.

"I think I'll go meet up with Carole and Finn at her mom's" Burt said standing leaving Kurt to his thoughts  
>"just tell him what I told you and tell him that you will have all the details tomorrow I need to find it first" Burt joked hearing Puck's truck door being slammed<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow kid" Burt said as he walked to the door

"Puckerman you can stay in Kurt's room tonight for tonight only but I don't want to find that you pushed too hard got it" Burt said as he got outside and close enough to Puck to hear but not Kurt who stood at the door waiting for Puck.

"Hey princess" Noah said as he got to the door kissing Kurt on the lips

"Hey Noah" Kurt smiled in to the kiss he loved the kisses he got from Noah they were always sweet and as their relationship blossomed they always seemed to leave Kurt wanting more

"So we have the house to ourselves" Noah said as they walked in to said house

"Yep and I'm going to cook you dinner like a good little house wife" Kurt said teasingly it was a running joke between them that because of Kurt's small size he was the little women and Noah was the man of the house who went out to work, but Noah knew that even though Kurt would most likely do all the cooking and things around their house he would also have a career whether it being a singer or something in fashion.

"Well seeing at it's a Friday and no school tomorrow and I don't have any jobs till the afternoon how bout I stay the night" Noah said hoping that with the rest of the Hudson-Hummel family out of the house he might be able to sleep in the same bed as his princess, just to sleep mind you be knew Kurt was nowhere near ready for that step and he was perfectly happy to wait

"um...I need to tell you something first" Kurt said as he sat down opposite Noah at the kitchen table leaving the vegetables that he was peeling for the pasta dish he was making for a second

"Ok" Noah said worriedly he thought back to anything he had said or done to cause Kurt to break up with him but he couldn't think of anything so he would just have to wait until Kurt said what he had to say

"Well my dad told me something...well two things tonight before you got here and I need to tell you" Kurt said as he played with the ring that he wore that Noah had given him as a symbol of his love and just because

"Ok" Noah said confused he had no Idea what was going on and he didn't know if he liked it

"Well dad first told me that you asked him for permission to woo me which I think is very sweet, he also told me that you wanted to marry me and have kids someday" Kurt said as he took Noah's hand he loved the feeling he got when he thought that Noah had gone to the one most important person in Kurt's life his best friend to ask permission

"well I knew if I won your dad over I would have a better chance of wooing you" Noah said smiling he thought he would be mad at Burt for telling Kurt but it just showed him he was right in his thought process of asking permission first

"Well that leads us to the second piece of information dad gave me tonight...I can get pregnant" Kurt said closing his eyes so he didn't see the reaction he was fearing if he hadn't of closed his eyes he would of seen the biggest smile on Noah's face when Kurt heard the scarping of Noah's chair he let the tears fall that were threatening to fall, what he didn't expect was to be lifted out of his seat and spun around but before he could catch his breath when the spinning stopped he was being kissed so tenderly and filled with love and passion that the tears just kept falling.

When they stopped kissing and they had caught their breath Noah sat down and pulled Kurt in to his lap smiling at Kurt as the smaller boy dried his tears

"You're not leaving" Kurt said shocked that Noah was still there even after being told his boyfriend could get pregnant

"of course I'm not princess" Puck said nuzzling Kurt's neck he tried to keep his erection away from Kurt but the thought of Kurt carrying their children made him hard at the image that the thought provoked.

"Why not" Kurt asked pleased but confused

"1. I love you 2. You're going to look so beautiful carrying our children 3. I love you" Puck said as he kissed Kurt between each point he made

"You love me" Kurt said pleased, they had never said to each other they had said it to others but not each other yet

"Of course I do princess" Puck said smiling at Kurt

Kurt stood and went back to preparing dinner after one final kiss till dinner was done, during dinner the pair spoke more of their plans and gossip, after dinner and the washing up was done they went to watch a movie all snuggled up on the sofa.

At bed time Kurt got ready before going back to the living room to ask what Puck was doing for the night after his revelations earlier that night.

"Please princess" Noah said he was glad he had Burt's permission to stay already but he wasn't going to let Kurt know that until they were in bed

When they got upstairs they stood outside of Kurt s room Noah was unsure of how to ask but he knew that it would have to come from Kurt

"um...I'm not ready to go all the way...but I would love to just be held by you if that is ok" Kurt said as he looked Noah in the eyes hoping that he didn't ruin their relationship by saying that be wasn't ready

"Princess I don't care if I have to wait till our wedding night I will never rush you and make you do something you don't want to do" Noah said in the past he may not of meant the words he just said but with Kurt he meant every single one and he realised he didn't mind that he meant them he loved Kurt and would do anything for the younger man

"Oh Noah I love you so much right now" Kurt said as the tears gently fell from his eyes as he led the jock in to his bedroom, getting into bed he watched Noah het undressed revealing tight bulging muscles that years of football and lovely tanned skin from years of cleaning pools when Kurt realised that Noah would be getting in bed without a shirt on he squeaked and turned red

"Princess are you all right I can keep my t shirt on if you want" Noah said he usually slept in the nude but knew that until they took the next step every time that he shared a bed with Kurt he would have to be in boxers at least

"No...I just never realised how nice your body is... I mean..." Kurt said turning redder and redder as he spoke he had never seen his boyfriend without his top off before but now he knew what kind of body that Noah had he would be sure to get Noah topless more often

"Princess are you all right your drooling" Noah teased he loved that his body was getting this reaction from Kurt

"I'm fine are you taking anything else off" Kurt asked shyly hoping that Noah's legs were as nice without any trousers on as they were with them on

"Just my pants I usually sleep naked but tonight I'll keep my boxers on" Noah said he didn't want to scare Kurt

"Ok" Kurt whispered as he watched Noah turn around and slowly take his trousers off revealing his tight butt and toned legs, Kurt had to bit his lip to keep from making a sound when Noah turned around again to show that he had the beginning of an erection

Noah smiled to himself he could see that Kurt had an erection growing slowly under the covers of his bed he was pleased that he could get that kind of reaction from Kurt

Noah walked over to the bed and got in opening his arms for Kurt to snuggle in to when Kurt was comfortable he was pleasantly surprised that lying on Noah's chest felt so right and so comfortable that he had the best night's sleep he had, had for a long time

When he woke up the next morning he felt so rested that his skin felt like he had already done his daily skin care regime

"Morning princess" Noah said as he kissed Kurt on the head

"Morning Noah...did you know you make an excellent pillow last night has got to be the best I have ever slept" Kurt said blushing at the admission

"Well thank you princess" Noah said pressing another kiss on to Kurt's head before getting up and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth so he could kiss Kurt properly when he came back Kurt went and did the same. Soon they were both back on Kurt's bed making out like the teenagers they were.

After lunch after the rest of the Hudson-Hummel family had got back Noah had to leave to do his pool cleaning job of the afternoon but it being a Saturday he was taking Kurt out for a romantic date

"Don't go" Kurt said at the door kissing Noah he had really liked their make out session that morning and he hoped for more of the same he was hoping that he could persuade his dad that he could spend the night at Noah's but he wouldn't tell Noah until he got the go ahead from his dad

"Princess I wish I could stay but I need the money from this job to pay for a date tonight" Noah moaned the teased Kurt

"A date...anyone special" Kurt teased back he liked it when Noah was in a playful mood which according to Finn had been a lot since they started dating

"Well he is the beautiful person in the room no matter what room he is in he has the most perfect body and he is an amazing kisser" Noah said never taking his eyes from the hazel orbs of Kurt's

"Oh Noah" Kurt said as he reached for one final kiss before the older jock left for work

"Right I shall pick you up at 7" Noah said as he pecked one last kiss on to Kurt's lips before he ran to his truck and drove off before he was late for the cleaning job

Kurt smiled as he walked in the door causing his family to smile as well they had talked about on the way home that morning that the older teen was good for Kurt he hadn't smiled so much since his mother died but it seemed now that he always had one on his face and they liked it

"7 oh god what shall I wear I need the girl's dad is..." Kurt didn't get to finish the sentence as Burt was already nodding his head as he watched his son flap around trying to decide what to wear for his perfect date

Soon the house was full of every glee girl expect Rachel who always seemed to think she was better than the rest of them so they didn't include her very often so Finn was sent around her house to make sure she didn't know what was going on soon all the girls were in Kurt's room trying to decide what he should wear that would make Noah weak at the knees

"While you ladies see what I have I need to go ask my dad and Carole something be right back" Kurt said as he saw Quinn and Santana two of the ex cheerio's start to pull all of his clothes out of his wardrobe as he walked down stairs he felt sorry for the three ex cheerleaders who had been kicked off the squad as soon as the coach had learned that they had joined glee

When he got to the den he saw Carole reading a book on her kindle while Burt watched a football game on TV

"Dad, Carole can I ask you something please...now I know that you would never agree normally but I was wondering if you would maybe consider letting me stay the night at Noah's tonight" Kurt said ready with reason why he should be allowed to go if needed

"let us talk a about it and we will let you know" Burt said he could see that Kurt all kind of reasons and he would normally would love to listen to them but this time something in him wanted to say yes without hearing them but he would talk to Carole first

"Thank you daddy" Kurt said as he kissed his father's cheek and ran back upstairs to see how the girls had come along with his outfit choices.

They had several outfits all ready out on the bed for him to try on, he loved his girl's they always knew what went with what to make the best knee weakening outfit

The girl's had laid out 2 main outfits, black skinny jeans for all of them but the tops for all them were different, the first one was a black and white striped shirt and leather jacket, the other was a tight white shirt that when Kurt stretched it would rise to show a tiny bit of skin and a short sleeve check shirt that he would leave unbuttoned. To show off the shirt, he knew which one he wanted and the one Puck would like best so he came out with the choice on looking hopeful at the girl's and they all agreed with him

All he had to do now was shower shave and possibly pack a bag for his first night at Puck's

Because the girls and Kurt decided that he wouldn't need to get ready till half 4 at the earliest they just lay around talking and ready magazines after a while there was a knock on the door and Burt let himself in

"Right Kurt we will let you spend the night as long as your back before noon tomorrow or it will be the last sleep over you have understand" Burt said as he watched his sons face break out in the biggest smile he had ever seen him wear, he soon had Kurt wrapped around his neck whispering thank you over and over again in to his ear Burt felt so happy that he had made Kurt smile like that

Soon all the girls were happily helping Kurt pack a bag for the night but then Santana asked a question that Kurt knew his dad would be standing outside to hear the answer

"What about condoms" the room went silent after she asked it and Kurt went the reddest he had ever been he closed the draw that he was looking for something in and went to sit on the bed next to Tina who was folding everything given to her to put in Kurt's overnight bag.

"Um...not needed" Kurt whispered trying to avoid eye contact

"Wow you do it raw" Santana was impressed she wish she had the guts some times to do that but being a girl she couldn't

"No I could get pregnant that way I mean they're not needed because we haven't done that yet" Kurt said shocked that Santana would think that about him

"What do you mean you could get pregnant" Quinn asked confused she had always hoped that when Noah got bored of Kurt he would go back to her when he realised that she could give him the one thing Kurt couldn't a family but now if Kurt could get pregnant then there was no hope for her and puck getting back together, she was happy for Noah she had never seen him so happy but a little sad for herself

"My dad told me yesterday that I'm one of the rare few that can get pregnant he has information somewhere he said" Kurt said quietly he saw the look that Quinn gave him when he said he could pregnant

"Quinn could I have some help choosing my shoes please" Kurt said holding his hand out to her so they could talk in private in Kurt's walk in closet, while they were in there they chose Kurt's red chuck Taylor converse all stars, before Quinn left thou Kurt stopped her

"Quinn are we ok" Kurt asked he didn't like the thought of one his best friends upset with him for something he had no control over

"Kurt I once thought that Puck and I would be together but I can see that will never happen he is so much happier with you and now that you can have his children I will never get to be with him again" Quinn said wiping tears away, she had meant to tell Kurt of her feelings for Puck but she couldn't lie to Kurt, he was too innocent and likeable to lie too

"Oh Quinn I didn't know" Kurt said shocked that he hadn't seen it, if he had he wouldn't of agreed to going out with Puck he would do that to a friend

"It's all right Kurt I'm slowly getting over him, I'm happy with Sam" Quinn said realising that it was the truth that she was really happy with the blonde geeky gleek

They hugged for a couple of minutes before heading back to Kurt's bedroom where the rest of the glee girl's were still packing his overnight bag

Soon it was getting to be half four so Kurt went to have a shower and to trim his pubic hair, he had always kept them trimmed he liked the way it looked and felt, after he had finished he put his boxers on and walked in his room

The girls hadn't left as they would help him get ready, soon he was dressed, Santana did his hair and Tina did his eyes, all the girls had agreed that while Kurt was in the shower that Kurt should wear some eyeliner to make his eyes pop and even sexier, soon it was half six and Puck would be there soon

So after the girls left Kurt sat and watched TV with his dad and Carole soon they heard the front door being slammed and Finn coming in

"Don't ever make me do that again please" Finn said shuddering, he like liked Rachel but she had spent the entire afternoon bitching and moaning about Kurt and Puck

"I thought you liked her" Carole said as her son sat down

"I do but she has spent the entire afternoon saying that when Puck and Kurt break up it will ruin glee club" Finn said

Kurt looked like he was going to cry at the thought of one of his supposed friends saying that he and Puck would break up

"I hope you put her right" Burt said he was tempted to go round to the Berry house and give her a piece of his mind at causing Kurt such heart ache

But he knew Kurt would never let with his weak heart

"Of course I did" Finn said  
>"I love Kurt like a brother and I've never seen Puck so happy and I don't think this relationship is going to end" Finn said surprising the rest of the family<p>

But before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door, Burt stood and went to answer it, on the door stop stood Puck with a Pot of Gold yellow Calla Lilies that he knew were Kurt's favourites as he gave them to Kurt he couldn't keep the groan that tried to escape at the outfit that Kurt was wearing.

Puck also liked the whimper he got from Kurt over the outfit that he was wearing, he was wearing black jeans (not as tight as Kurt's) and a blue shirt that was tight on his muscles and a vest on top

He kissed Kurt on the lips as he gave him the flowers, he had, had a bad afternoon and he had been looking forward to their date all day

He knew that he would have to tell Kurt what had happened but he would want until the restaurant

"Hey princess how was your afternoon" Puck said as they walked to his truck, he noticed the bag that Kurt had a bag and it intrigued him but he would wait until Kurt was ready to tell him

"It was fun the girls came over and helped me choose my outfit" Kurt said he knew he had to tell Puck about Rachel but he didn't want to ruin their night

When they got to the western sizzlin restaurant after they had been seated and ordered they dinner they spoke about their day also during dinner they talked the upcoming regional's and how they were against the unknown warblers from Dalton academy they just hoped that their original songs were ok compared to whatever the warblers and whichever other group they up against chose they were having such a lovely time that Noah didn't want to tell Kurt what had happened at his cleaning job that afternoon but he realised that he would have to tell him soon

"So the girls helped, did Rachel help" Puck teased he knew his boyfriend didn't get on with the diva

"No we sent Finn to keep her away" Kurt said

"I bet he enjoyed that" Puck laughed

"He did until she started talking rubbish about us but Finn stuck up us" Kurt said proud of his step brother

"that's good" Puck said also proud of his friend for sticking up against his crush about his brother

"I might buy him the next Xbox game he wants" Kurt said Puck was pleased Kurt wanted to do that and he was pleased that they were as close as ever

"Dad and I were talking today and he said I could stay the night at yours tonight" Kurt whispered as they walked back to the truck after dinner Puck was so happy he got to spend another night with Kurt but he was shocked that Burt had said yes for Kurt spending the night at his place.

"now princess if I had of known you were coming over tonight I would of made sure the place was tidy" Noah teased as he unlocked his front door, truth be told he was always tidy and he hated mess

"I wanted to surprise you" Kurt said as he walked in to the apartment that Noah rented he hadn't realised that it was so close to his place

"Noah it's lovely" Kurt said taking in the two bedroom open plan apartment

"our home together will be better princess" Noah said kissing Kurt which would of turned in to a full make out session if he hadn't of put some distance between them

"Princess I need to tell you something" Noah said hating the way his voice shook and how nervous he was

"ok Noah what's wrong" Kurt said as he saw how nervous Noah was getting which in turn made him nervous

"Well you know the reputation I had before we started dating" Puck said he hated that reputation and the hateful things that Kurt had heard at the beginning of their relationship from the rest of the school and the town

"Yes" Kurt whispered he had a horrible feeling that Puck was about to leave him for a single mom

"Well it seems the truth is coming out about us and all my clients are firing me" Noah said

Kurt was not expecting that he reached out to Puck who grabbed Kurt and hugged him, he knew Lima was homophobic ass holes but he didn't realise that the entire town would fire their pool cleaner because they were gay and wouldn't sleep with the single moms of the town.

"You could..." Kurt began to say but hating himself for just thinking the words 'sleep with them if you want' but before he could get past the first two words Puck looked at him with such hurt in his eyes that he hated himself even more

"If you finish that sentence I shall take you home tonight" Puck said getting up to get them both drinks when he didn't come straight back Kurt followed

"How about I change the sentence to you could ask my dad for a job at his garage" Kurt said as he stood in the door way of the kitchen

"that's a better one princess, trouble is how would any work get done if we worked together we would be off kissing all the time" Noah teased he hoped to get the evening back to how it was before he told Kurt about losing all of his clients

"I can resist you" Kurt said as he moved away from the door frame and in to the kitchen towards Noah

"Oh yeah really..." Noah said walking towards Kurt meeting the shorter teen half way soon they were kissing passionately Noah lifting Kurt causing Kurt to wrap his long legs around the jock's waist as he walked them towards his bedroom he knew they wouldn't be going all the way but what he wanted to do they needed a bed for them to do it

In the afterglow of mutual blow jobs and some heavy petting they spoke of Noah's lack of job

"Maybe you could ask dad to put you on days that Finn work" Kurt said trying to think of options for his boyfriend

"maybe...I have one client he's a rich old man who liked me working topless...I could ask him" Noah said he liked the idea of working for Burt but he knew if Kurt knew which days he worked he would never get any work done

"At least ask dad first please" Kurt said making his deep soulful blue, green and gray eyes in to the cutest puppy dog look Noah had ever seen and he instantly caved

"Fine ok I will just stop looking at me like that...god if I am ever this stubborn don't do that face" Noah teased as he rolled and trapped Kurt underneath his body

"Yes Noah" Kurt said as he thrust his growing erection in to Noah's soon they were in a very happy 69 giving each other pleasure

In the following afterglow they just relaxed their racing hearts and talking quietly not wanting to ruin the moment but one question was beginning to burn in the back of Noah's mind and before he knew it he was asking it

"How come you let me see you naked tonight" Noah asked and instantly regretted it as he saw Kurt go as red as a tomato and try and hide under the covers but Noah wouldn't let him

"Maybe because we're not at my house where my family could walk right in...or maybe it's because I haven't stopped thinking about you all day...why did you not like seeing me naked" Kurt asked as his voice broke on the last part he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but it was too late Noah heard it

"Princess I never want you to think I don't want to see you naked if I had my way you would be naked 24/7 but then I would get in to trouble for punching so many people for looking at your beautiful body then you would be banned from seeing me and I would get lonely... Ok so always naked around me and only me" Noah said hoping he was getting his message through to Kurt and from the sounds of the giggles he was which made him smile

"Ok I get the picture" Kurt giggled snuggling down in to Noah's arms ready for another fantastic night's sleep

Soon they were both fast asleep dreaming of the other.

The next morning Kurt woke to empty bed but before he could panic too much the smells coming from the kitchen told him where Noah was, however before he could get out of bed to investigate Noah came in carrying a tray full of breakfast things for them both

"Morning princess" Noah said placing the tray down and kissing Kurt on the lips

"Morning Noah" Kurt said

"what time did you have to be back today" Noah asked he knew he should of asked last night but he didn't want to ruin the good night they were having with the thoughts of it ending

"No later than noon dad said" Kurt said as he ate a strawberry catching the juice that had been released as he bit in to it with his tongue

"Oh god... Right that gives us about 3 hours" Noah groaned at the sight of Kurt's tongue he had to clear his throat a couple of times before he talk properly as he watched his boyfriend tease him with fruit eating it in sexy ways to turn Noah on and it was working Noah was so turned on he wanted to rip the sheet off Kurt and just...his thoughts had left his head finally as he watched Kurt give a blow job to a banana.

Kurt knew what he was doing and liked the Noah was looking at him so he was not surprised when the breakfast things were taken away and the sheet was ripped away from his body causing him to shiver with the cold but he wasn't cold for long as Noah's larger frame covered him and he was being kissed on the neck which they found out last night was a major hot spot for him...

Very little was said between them as they gave in to their carnal lust doing everything expect full penetration.

Soon after in their afterglow Kurt's phone rang it was a message off Quinn

"Rachel found out" it read

Kurt's mind didn't seem to register what the message said at first until he re-read it

"How" he replied he was only a little worried he could handle Rachel berry

He turned over in bed and kissed Noah on the shoulder before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom looking over his shoulder to see Noah with his mouth wide open as he openly stared at Kurt's ass

"You coming" Kurt said as he held a hand out for Noah

Noah scrambled out of head and practically ran towards Kurt and the bathroom.

On the way home at half 11 they spoke about how to handle the Rachel berry situation Kurt had told Noah what she had said to Finn the day before

"I could sing to you again" Noah said as they pulled in to Kurt's drive way  
>Kurt knew that worked last time but he didn't think it would a second time<p>

"I don't think it would work, why don't we go in and see if we can come up something" Kurt said getting out of the car when they got in to the house it was lunch time so the whole Hudson-Hummel family and Puck sat down to think about what to do about one miss Rachel Berry

Monday morning came quicker than both boys wanted and glee came sooner than they both wanted because they hadn't come up with a plan to deal with Rachel to back off but before they even sat down in their custom chairs at the back of the room Rachel started to talk

"I wish to ban Noah Puckerman from glee" she said shocking the entire group including Mr. Schuster who had just entered the room

"Rachel" he said he knew she had come to talk to him about the jock being a bad influence on Kurt he didn't think she would go this far thou

"What?" Kurt said he always thought she was jealous of their relationship but to go as far as to ban Puck

"Rachel we are not going to ban Puck" Mr Schue said he knew he wasn't supposed to have favourites but he liked the jock and he liked the relationship between the jock and the group's only countertenor

"But we don't need him and when they break up it will ruin our chances at sectionals" Rachel said shocking the entire group

"Rachel..." Mr. Schue started again but before he could say anything more Puck stood

"look Rachel Kurt and I are never breaking up no matter what you or anybody else says" Puck said kissing Kurt before he stormed out , he was tired of people thinking that they were going to break up, he had to ask for Burt's permission to marry Kurt as soon as they graduated in 6 months

So he drove to Hummel's lube and tire to ask Burt, when he got there garage he realised he was asking for the wrong reasons

When Burt realised that it was Puck's truck outside the shop he walked to see what his son's boyfriend wanted

"Puckerman" Burt said tapping on the driver side window when he saw Puck just sitting at the wheel just staring at the entrance of the garage

"Oh Burt I was about to do something so stupid" Puck said as he tried to keep the tears from falling

Burt led the younger jock in the garage office at the back of the building

"Ok kid start from the beginning" Burt said hoping that the jock hadn't broken up with his son

"we were in glee and Rachel started saying I should be banned because when Kurt and I broke up it would ruin our chances at sectionals so I stood had a go kissed Kurt and came here to ask for permission to ask him to marry me when we graduated" Puck started looking Burt in the eye the whole time

Burt was relieved that Puck had come to his senses about asking for the wrong reason  
>"you still want to marry him some day" Burt asked<p>

"Of course I do I just want to ask him when we've got careers and a proper place to live and not because to shut the naysayers up" Puck said

Burt was silent before he opened his desk draw taking a Macy's ring box containing Kurt's mother's engagement ring a 14k white god three stone aquamarine and diamond ring

"Burt I don't understand" Puck said confused

"Puckerman you love my son and I haven't seen someone as in love as you two, I know you want to wait but I know that if shuts the naysayers up it's a good reason but also I know my son he will want to plan the best wedding for you guys, he spent all his free time planning Carole's and mine wedding can you imagine what he'll plan for yours" Burt said

"But I wanted to wait more than 7 months" Puck said

"I know Puckerman, but you will have a long engagement you and I will make sure of it or you could wait until your anniversary to ask him" Burt said as he heard Kurt's navigator pull up in the garage forecourt

"Dad is Noah here" Kurt shouted as he entered the garage

Puck and Burt had enough time to put the engagement ring away before Kurt could see it when he entered the office

"Noah there you are" Kurt said, he had been so worried when his boyfriend didn't come back to glee and didn't answer his phone

"Sorry princess" Puck said as he pulled Kurt in to his lap

"What happened after I left?" Puck asking already dreading the answer

"Well Rachel went 'I told you so' so Santana freaked so did Quinn actually all the girls did then all the boys so in the end Mr. Schue banned Rachel for a week" Kurt said almost gleeful of a week of Rachel free glee

"How did that go down" Burt said

"well she screamed that Mr. Schue couldn't do that so close to sectionals but for once he stuck to his guns and Rachel stormed out" Kurt said

"What's the betting that she tries to come back next practise fake an apology to us and Mr. Schue let's her back in" Puck said Rachel had done it so many times before and the entire group were getting sick of it

"I don't think the rest of the group will let him" Kurt said

"there is that" Puck said as he sat in the chair with Kurt in his lap just listening to Burt and Kurt talking, he sat there thinking of the perfect time to ask his princess to marry him

Either Kurt's 18th birthday or their one year anniversary which was a week later, he knew the glee club were planning a party for their youngest senior in the group, he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realise that Kurt had left his lap and gone to work on cars in the garage with his dad, so he walked in to the garage and watched father and son work on the cars together.

"princess I'm going to take Sarah to dance class and then dinner" Puck said which was a normal Monday night thing  
>"ok Noah" Kurt said smiling he loved that Puck spent every Monday with his sister<p>

They kissed chastely on the lips, they kissed more passionately at school but in front of Burt they kept the PDA's to a minimum

On Wednesday at lunch time there was a glee practise and as Puck predicted Rachel stood at the door and watched until all the members in the room she took a deep breath, she would have to apologise to Kurt and Puck but she was an actress so she could fake it well enough to make it believable, she was hoping Puck would back to his old ways dumping Kurt making Kurt drop out of glee so her main rival for solo's was gone, but as soon as she walked in and everyone saw her and before she could say anything Mr Schue said

"no Rachel you are not allowed back till Monday" shocking the entire glee club for sticking to his decision, Mr Schue turned and faced the kids again ignoring Rachel as she stormed out

"right sectionals are in a month and we are up against vocal adrenaline and the warblers so we need to up our game, Kurt how would you like a solo for our first song" Mr Schue said making all of the new directions smile, they heard a muffled scream come from the hallway so they knew that Rachel had heard Mr Schue give her solo away

"um...sure Mr Schue" Kurt said shocked that it had been offered in the first place after he had accepted all the new directions were on him kissing and hugging him in congratulations especially Puck

Soon the new directions and Mr Schue were going through the best songs for Kurt's vocal range and it turned out to be endless, in the end they narrowed it down to five songs so they decided that Kurt would perform them all and they would vote on which on they liked best

"I don't think I should vote...i might be a little bias" Puck teased smiling at Kurt

"Puck we are all bias" Quinn joked back

"Ok I will ask Miss Pillsbury and coach Bieste to judge and we will start tomorrow" Mr Schue said as the bell went for the next lesson

The seniors of the group Finn Kurt Puck Quinn Mike and Santana had no class so they stayed in the choir room talking and joking until Rachel who was also a senior stalked in to the room

"How dare you" she screamed walking over to Kurt and slapping him around the face, Finn jumped down off the stepped seating area to drag Rachel away from Kurt and Santana and mike held Puck back from going after Rachel while Quinn sat with Kurt

"What the hell" Finn said

"He stole my solo" she said trying to break away from Finn but he had a firm grip on her

"I didn't steal it you lost it" Kurt said softly his cheek was already going red from the slap

"Puck" Quinn called over to the jock who was still struggling against Mike and Santana, Puck looked over at his princess and saw the hand print and the unshed tears, and he shook off Mike and Santana and rushed over to Kurt

"princess" he said as he soon as reached Kurt drawing the smaller teen in to his arms whose tears fell as soon as he was in the comforting arms of his boyfriend

Mr Schue came back from the Spanish room to get some files and he saw all the glee club seniors facing off against each other well nearly everybody against Rachel.

"What's going on" he said he knew Rachel would be upset about him giving the solo for sectionals to Kurt but to assault another student because of a song

"Rachel slapped Kurt" Finn said sticking up for his step brother

"Rachel" Mr Schue was shocked that she would something like this

"He stole my solo" she ranted as she struggle against Finn to get to Kurt again who actually whimpered and curled in to Puck tighter

"Rachel he didn't steal it I gave it away when you brought this upon yourself when you started to abuse Kurt and Puck" Mr Schue said he was so shocked that she had become so hypocritical about their relationship with her having two gay dad's

"Rachel come with me please" will said as he lead her to principal Figgins office the bell rang for the next class but no one moved they all had unspoken agreement to stay in the choir room

Kurt just sat on Puck's lap just silently crying over what Rachel had done

"I don't think I want..." Kurt started to say but before he could finish the sentence the rest of the seniors protested

"don't you dare finish that sentence" Finn said "look Kurt after the year you had last year, your dad me being a douche Karofsky being an even bigger douche you deserve this" he continued the new directions agreed with him, he still had to make up with Kurt but they were getting closer again it had taken a year but they were there again

"and we want you to have it" Mike said the usually quiet Asian teen had really come out his shell since joining glee "and as long as I can dance I don't care who has a solo" he continued hoping to get everyone laughing again

And it worked, they soon started to joke and laugh again until Mr Schue came back in

"Rachel has been suspended for two weeks and banned from glee for the rest of the year which makes us one person short for sectionals" he said

At the end Kurt's gymnastic practise he was surprised to see the entire glee club waiting for him

"We spoke to Burt we are going shopping then having a glee sleepover at Quinn's" Finn said

They had all decided that they should celebrate Kurt getting the sectionals solo and not dwell on Rachel Berry

After school on Thursday they had an extended practise so Kurt could sing snippets from all five songs for the club miss Pillsbury and coach Bieste

After the last song was sung and after everyone was sat down again coach Bieste said

"Wow Kurt you didn't make it easy on us did you" sharing a look with the guidance counsellor

"I think we will need to tell you at practise tomorrow" the shy redhead said

"but to be honest I'm leaning towards 'don't cry for me'" coach Bieste said making the glee club happy with the choice of song  
>"so am I" miss Pillsbury said making the glee club even happier<p>

"Ok that's agreed it's 'don't make me cry' now we need a second song and one more person for us to qualify" Mr Schue said

"Maybe because glee is popular this year we could ask Zizes again" Finn said shocking everyone with his good idea

Zizes was asked and she agreed and came back to make the regulation 12 members for sectionals. So they practised and wrote an original song and got ready for sectionals

Puck and the rest of the glee kids decided because Kurt's birthday fell the week after sectionals they would have the birthday party their anniversary and their celebrate their win at sectionals all at the same party and Kurt didn't mind

So they went to sectionals, Kurt sang his solo then sang the original song 'loser like me' and they won

So they went back to Kurt's and Finn's house to celebrate everything

When everyone got to their house there was food and other party supplies but because Burt and Carole didn't know go to sectionals they didn't know if everything they had got was to celebrate or to play host to a bunch of sorrowful teenagers, but they could hear the group singing laughing and mucking around as they walked up the driveway

"I think they won" Carole said laughing as her son and step son and their friends came crashing through the front door all laughing

"I take you won then" Burt said as he saw his son come through the door in the arms of his boyfriend while all their friends came bouncing in behind them

"you bet" Kurt said smiling soon the party was in full swing with music pumping and drinks flowing  
>after Kurt's birthday cake was brought Puck got everyone's attention<p>

"Princess I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together and have beautiful children together will you marry you" Puck said getting down on one knee causing everyone to gasp

"Yes" Kurt said as Puck slipped his mother's engagement ring on to his finger causing happy tears to fall from his blue grey green eyes, the same eyes that Noah Puckerman fell in love with.

EPILOGUE

After winning regional's with another original song and then nationals everyone graduated and went to college.

TEN YEAR'S LATER

Tina and Mike Chang - own a dance school that all the children of the original glee club go

Quinn and Finn Hummel-Hudson - got back together 2 years after Sam got killed in a car accident, they have a boy and a girl

Santana and Brittney - are still together and are both cheerleading coach's for NYU taking them to nationals several times and winning every time

Artie - a major New York lawyer who wins's every case saving the underdog every time

Mercedes - a major RNB singer winner of all kinds of awards she was very popular

Rachel - went to New York to be a star but after 6 months was forced back to Lima to work as a waitress and live with her dad's

Kurt and Noah Puckerman - live in New York state with their two little boys with two little girl's on the way, turns out that when Kurt got pregnant it would be a multiple births nearly every time, Kurt is the most popular male maternity clothing line and Noah is a well respected social worker and helped many children either in too new homes or help families have better, every child he worked with loved him.

They all kept in touch and lived their life's to the fullest every day and happily ever after.


End file.
